Cryptic Message
by Arukune
Summary: READ


**A/N: Hello everyone welcome back! sorry I had delayed this story and for not updating for like 3 to 5 months i think? I dunno anymore. I promised you guys that a new chapter will come out no matter what. So here are your guy's early christmas present. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or anything but the story. No soundtracks either.**

Chapter 8: Mission Start part 1

It was saturday, the sun began shining down upon Vale. We see an abandoned district in the east side of Vale. The streets were rundown, moldy, with crumpled buildings. Rumor has it that a building in the middle of this district was once a factory that can help rebuild the entire district. However, progress was slow, and the project was disbanded years later and left to rot. But not before a certain faction found this building and claimed it as their own.

With the tools they had, the building looked like a rundown, broken, structure on the outside. But on the inside was like paradise. This building is called the Bunkr. (I meant to spell it like that to sound cool) Home to most of Ascension. Some members would go in to do things like hang out, stay for the night, lay low, live there, even for missions. The middle tower would be a command center, the main building became a safe house with working electricity. The basement became both living quarters multiple rooms filled with whatever a room could have **(A/N: Video** **game consoles),** and a supply quarters. By day, it is abandoned. By night, its blasting with Ascension members.

In the control center, there was a young man sitting on a chair next to a brown coffee table. He was monitoring security cameras that was wired across a quarter of Vale. He was the only one in that room. the rest of his buddies were either out for the night, visiting family, or hanging out in the safe house.

The individual narrowed his eyes as if he was in deep concentration. He has unkept silvery hair that always has it slicked back to help him see clearly. He would do this after a fight or doing training. His teammates and friends even agreed that he looked better with his hair down. His attire consisted of a black t-shirt underneath a black and white short, open overcoat. One side was black and one side was white. Two pauldrons were on each of his shoulders. One pauldron, more specifically the left side, has multi-colored coded darts duct taped to his pauldron. Darts that have different effects to the human body. Green darts can make targets puke when the darts makes contact. Brown darts for diarrhea **(Oh god!)** His 3 personal favorites are what he calls mellow darts. Darts with the effects of certain drugs that were common back then when remnant was still at war. Dark green darts is Monkey Panic. Makes targets act weird around their peers and mutter incoherent sentences. Light green darts for its 'coming its, its coming.' Makes people mutter the phrase and run like something is chasing after them when in reality, nothing is there. And lastly, white darts for 'This Is Permanent.' Makes targets feel very insecure of their safety and will start seeing weird and hilarious hallucinations for a week long period of time. Now enough about darts, onto appearances. His right forearm was covered in a gray gauntlet that bears a slot to insert his darts. His hands were covered by gloves that seem like cybernetic hands in nature. He then had his favorite weapon next to him. A white sheathed katana almost as tall as he is. His face had a light stubble and has blue eyes. He wore black cargo pants and black combat boots.

After what seemed like an eternity explaining this stuff to you dear reader, he received a message on his untraceable black Scroll. He fished it out of his pocket right after it started vibrating. Sometimes doing a trick or two like throwing it upwards and catching it in his hands. The message read:

 _Crowd,_

 _The information that we got from Hei Xiong is legit. The White Fang originally planned an assault to raid the SDC. And as it turns out, this was the original plan. However things changed. This plan was all a ruse to begin with. Had to knock of few heads together to see if what Hei Xiong's information was in fact real. Now the WF are planning to attack the Vytal Tournament Air Coliseum. Since the tourney is delayed for another month, we need to prepare. Luckily, I warned Levan ahead of time before he went on vacation. No one else knows besides his team mates and us. Let's make the best time we have left to prepare. We need more power. Think of this as capture the flag, we get the flag, we get points. The more stolen goods we take away from the WF, the more power we have on our side. It is all simple. So take time to prepare, you are the second leader are you not?_

 _-Ghoul_

The young man now dubbed 'Crowd' read through the message thoroughly. He had a grin creep up to his face. He then pressed a button on his scroll notifying anyone within the Bunkr. Ascension is going to need more power.

Safe house

Crowd then told a crowd of only 15 people ( **took me a minute to realize the pun** ). Most of them wore black caps with each individual's personal logo emblazoned on the top of the forehead part of the cap. The rest wore black clothing.

After notifying everyone of the message he just received from 'Ghoul,' Crowd then said, "Alright here are your roles. Hackers will do what they usually do and prepare for anything that can go wrong at a moment's notice and be able to help in combat and see what the WF are up to. Foot soldiers, we will be on the frontlines and plan for counterattack for this threat the WF will be establishing. Everyone clear?"

Everyone then saluted in their own way, right hand clenched and placed on the left side of the chest.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Everyone said in unison.

"Good." Crowd said.

 **(cue I Live (Electronic Version) COD Black Ops III ost) (start at 1.25)**

 **MISSION_BRIEFING**

 **Crowd:** OK people listen up! As you all know, Ghoul texted me information on the WF's next move. Right now, the plan to assault the SDC was all a lie, so we need to make them believe that we are preparing for the attack. So at the end of the month, they are going to attack at the Vytal Festival. Their target: The air coliseum. They want to take it down since the Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. They want to strike fear in the coliseum. But I have another plan. We are going to one of their faction hideouts and pose as WF enforcers, infiltrating the hideout and robbing them blind of their equipment.

 **Member 1:** It's easy, I can pose as a recruit and steal some uniforms from one of the faction meetings happening this monday. I can get the uniforms easy- peasy.

 **Member 2:** I can help in finding untraceable weapons that knock out any enemies. They won't be able to know who did it and where they went.

 **Crowd:** Good. We will start on Wednesday. We'll strike at 7pm and infiltrate. Once we infiltrate, our hackers will go into a control center that monitors what the WF do in that hideout. They will hack in and mislead any WF resistance with any cargo they hold. Mislead them into thinking that some of that cargo will be shipped to other hideouts, but in reality, we are stealing that cargo. Me and Roger will pose as the driver and passenger with the cargo truck. Hackers will disable any and all bullheads while getting out of the control center and blending in with the WF. No doubt that Levan's archenemy Adam Taurus will be there and his apprentice. You will meet resistance if you are caught so watch out. Once a safe distance away, ditch the uniforms and use the underground tunnel system located in the east to get back to the Bunkr. Are we clear?

 **Roger:** Definitely.

 **Member 2:** Cool.

 **Crowd:** Alright so get some rest people. We set the plan in motion tomorrow.

 **MISSION_DIFFICULTY_** :ascension member(Hard)

 **LOADOUT_** : Personal weapons(Optional). Untraceable weapons that Des will find from his sources so no one will find us. Last thing we need is the Bunkr being compromised.

WF uniforms. We can use these uniforms to blend in and infiltrate the hideout with ease. Comms for radio communication. Sure our scrolls can be untraceable. But we like doing it military style. Threat Grenades and non lethal ammo.

 **MISSION_START**

 **(end Song)**

End.

 **A/N Alright new character. Sorry for not updating. I don't know what else to say so i might leave it at that. So here is your late christmas present.**


End file.
